


Sing a New Song

by justlikeitwas



Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, On Hiatus, it’s sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikeitwas/pseuds/justlikeitwas
Summary: Donny and Julia Novitski, the power couple of the decade. What a joke that is.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello you guys! So this is the first book I've started in a long time and it is also my first Bandstand fic, so it's exciting!

_Would it kill him to arrive at something on time for once?_ Julia checks her watch and looks at the door with the hope that he would come running in, but she had never been lucky enough for that to happen. As the face of the band, it was Donny's job to organise events and performances had a very important dinner with the owners of a nightclub that they were trying to book a gig at and making a good first impression was imperative to the success of the meeting, and that included being there on time which he was not.

"I am incredibly sorry, Mr. and Mrs. O'Neill. I don't know where my husband is at the moment, he said he was on his way when I left the house. If you'll just excuse me for one moment, I will go and call him to see where he is." She says to the couple in front of her. Once they nod their heads she pushes her chair out from under the table and walks towards the phone on the wall by the bathrooms. She dials the number to the apartment she shared with Donny and listens to the mechanical beeping as she waited for him to pick up.

"Oh come on, Donny. Please pick up." Julia mutters to herself as she glances over her shoulder at the table where the other couple seemed to be growing restless. She began to realize they were getting ready to leave just as Donny finally decided to pick up, so she knew she didn't have time to waste. "Where are you? The O'Neill's are seriously about to leave with a _blank_ contract."

"I'm at home, obviously. If you thought I was anywhere else, why'd you call the house? The O'Niells...?" Donny asks. He was clearly drunk, to the point where she was sure Davey would be jealous.

"Donny, you promised you would be here! This was important and it impacted more than just me. You organized the damn thing for god's sake! How could you be so disrespectful?" She asks with her forehead in her hand. It was one thing to stand her up on a date or two, but to do that to someone he _wanted_ to impress for the band was completely different.

"I don't know, Julia. I forgot about it!" He replies defensively. 

"I can't believe you would do this, Donny. This was for the band!" She turns around just in time to see Mr. and Mrs. O'Neill stand up. "Well, there's no point now. I've got to go say goodbye to them now and apologize for your absence. Don't think I will forget about this in the morning, Donny." She says before hanging up on him.

"I am so sorry for this inconvenience. He told me he suddenly felt rather ill and had to stay back. Perhaps we can reschedule for another night?" Julia asks upon her return to the table. Eileen, the club owners wife, smiles pitifully at her and nods.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure we can get together again soon, right Max?" Eileen turns towards her husband.

"Of course! We'll give you a call to set up another dinner another night. Until then, Mrs. Novitski." He tips his fedora in her direction and finishes the final buttons of his coat. Eileen gives her a quick kiss on the cheek and another sympathetic smile before dropping a bill on the table.

"Have a good night!" She says, waving them both goodbye. As soon as they leave she sits right back down and sighs heavily.

"Would you like to make an order now, Miss?"

"Yes, thank you. One bottle of the strongest wine you have, please."

 


	2. Chapter 2

Julia walks up the stairs of her apartment complex, finding herself just on the edge of being tipsy. At the top of the stairs and the end of the hall, she opens the door to their shared apartment and sets her purse down. She stands in the front hallway silently, trying to grasp whether or not he was awake and slowly walks further into the apartment to see what the situation was. It was silent, but that was hardly an indication of anything. Upon entering the living room though, she found her husband slumped over the piano, sleeping away.

It broke her heart, the fact that seeing him like that had nothing but a positive impact on her heart. She was _relieved_ that he was so drunk he had knocked himself out on the piano bench. Does that make her a horrible wife? She hoped not, though she knew that if it did, her feelings were justifiable. How could she not feel relieved to know she wouldn't have to deal with a drunken argument at eleven o'clock at night? They would both say things, horrible, cruel, true things that neither would possibly say out loud when they were both in the right state of mind, but that was the problem, wasn't it? It was clear that neither one of them were in the right frame of mind to do any kind of communicating.

So yes, she was relieved. She was relieved that he was a heavy sleeper when he got drunk these days and that after she managed to get him off the bench, it was easy for her to move him onto the couch. She drapes a blanket over his body and sits in a nearby chair watching the slow rise and fall of his chest, feeling the painful ache in her heart return. Things between the two of them hadn't been great in the recent months, and it was starting to put a strain on not only their relationship, but them individually.

While she wanted to try and fix things, Donny just wanted to get drunk. Whenever she would try and bring up the fact that things weren't working as well anymore, it would just start up a big argument, and they would end up even more mad at each other, further distancing them from each other, until they might as well be on seperate continents. Most nights they didn't even sleep in the same bed together. She wishes she knew what had set this whole thing off because then it might be easier to get things back to normal again.

Finally, after many minutes of staring off into space and letting her thoughts spiral into chaos, Julia shakes her head and stands up out of the chair. She grabs the liquor bottle off the coffee table and puts it on the counter before shutting off the lights and heading to bed.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you! So, if you read this chapter before November 29, 2018, you will have to read it again, because after FOUR MONTHS OF NOTHING, I decided to revisit this book and continue it, which included editing the first chapter and adding on to what already exists of this one, though I edited most of that too...
> 
> SO sorry for the wait, I really have no good excuse. I struggled with writing the rest of the chapter the way I originally wanted to before and then ended up forgetting to do it entirely, but I'm back and ready to attack!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this chapter is pretty short, it's really late and I'm anxious to get this published. If you liked this chapter, short as it was, please vote on it and leave comments. I love to talk with you guys so if you liked it, I'd really appreciate it! Please be nice, it'll probably get better as I go along and dust off all my cobwebs.


End file.
